


350: morgen und umarmen

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: “Sekarang berpelukan dulu.”Namun, lengan Jaebeom yang berada di atas perutnya makin lama kian berat dan perut Jinyoung sudah keroncongan minta sarapan.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	350: morgen und umarmen

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
350: “ _Just hold me_.”

  
Hari libur.

Ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan, meski sebenarnya Jinyoung tipe yang tidak suka berlama-lama di atas kasur. Ia harus membersihkan apartemen, membuka jendela dan tirai gorden, menyiapkan sarapan, menyetrika baju, mandi, dan terakhir mengirim pesan selamat pagi untuk kekasihnya. Semua itu ia lakukan sesuai jadwal yang konsisten, agar Jinyoung tetap menjadi pribadi yang disiplin dan—

Huh? Apa tadi? Mengirim pesan selamat pagi? Untuk kekasihnya?

Jinyoung mengerjap. Ia melirik jam yang tepat berada di dinding depan, tertera pukul sembilan pagi di sana. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia masih terbaring, dengan sprei acak-acakan, selimut terburai ke bawah, tirai gorden masih tertutup rapat menutupi cahaya matahari masuk. Jinyoung—tidak mengerti?

Perutnya berat. Sesuatu berada di atasnya. Sebuah lengan. Lengan yang terlihat begitu kokoh seperti ukiran kayu jati.

Maafkan Jinyoung yang masih tidak menyadari benda apa itu, matanya masih setengah terbuka dan sel-sel yang bekerja di otak baru seperempat aktif (itu hanyalah alegori), sampai ketika ia sadar bahwa Jaebeom, kekasih yang seharusnya ia kirimi pesan pukul delapan setiap harinya, ternyata berada di sebelah, tanpa atasan, melantunkan dengkuran halus yang mirip seperti bisik, dan karena jarak yang begitu dekat, hidung mancungnya menyentuh dahi Jinyoung (sekali lagi, ia baru sadar). Jaebeom hanya memakai celana kain hitam, kakinya pun berposisi memagut kaki kanan Jinyoung. Situasi saat ini; Jinyoung merasa Jaebeom tengah bermimpi memeluk boneka besar empuk.

Tidak ada kata nanti. Ini sudah lewat jauh dari jadwalnya, ia harus segera beraktifitas, dimulai dari menyingkirkan tangan besar Jaebeom dari perutnya, yang sayangnya begitu sulit untuk diangkat.

“Jaebeom- _hyung_ , tanganmu.”

Lenguhan khas orang bangun tidur terdengar. Jaebeom membuka kelopak mata kiri, menatap Jinyoung sayu.

“Tanganku kenapa?”

“Singkirkan.”

Lelaki itu menutup matanya kembali. Bukan berarti ia akan langsung patuh, justru meraih pinggang Jinyoung, mengeratkan pelukannya.

“ _Hyung_?”

“Tidak mau.”

Jinyoung mengeluh. Ia tetap bersikeras ingin melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya. “ _Hyung_ , aku harus berbersih dulu dan—“ Suara keroncong perut terdengar nyaring, Jinyoung terbelalak dan Jaebeom membuka matanya seketika. Jinyoung melanjutkan, “dengar, ‘kan? Perutku keroncongan.”

Jaebeom terkekeh, “Nanti aku yang buatkan sarapan untukmu. Sekarang, berpelukan dulu.”

“ _Hyung_....”

“Lima menit. Lima menit.”

“Tapi—“

“Dekap aku, Jinyoung.”

Ia tidak punya pilihan, ‘kan? Inilah satu-satunya penawaran yang diberikan untuknya. Jinyoung menyamping, meraih pinggang Jaebeom, beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan yang lebih dalam dan mesra. Wajah Jinyoung langsung bertemu dengan kulit dada lelaki itu.

“Bau,” ujarnya lalu mendengus kecil.

“Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku seharum kasturi? Jinyoung, aku pulang kerja pukul dua tadi malam. Bukannya ke apartemen sendiri, aku justru putar arah ke apartemenmu. Karena aku lelah, dan kau sudah sangat mengantuk, aku tidur tanpa mandi, hanya melepas kemeja, dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut. Aku rasa kita berdua bersaing siapa yang paling terlelap tadi malam.”

Jinyoung mendongak. “Aku seperti sedang diomeli.”

“Terserah mau kau anggap apa,” jawab Jaebeom diakhiri tawa kecil. “Apakah sudah lima menit?”

Ada perasaan kecewa. Rasa ini terlampau nyaman dan Jinyoung mendadak dilema dengan keputusannya sendiri, karena berada dalam dekapan Jaebeom itu—ya Tuhan, seperti dipeluk nirwana. Ia mengelus punggung Jaebeom yang telunjuk, meraba ototnya yang seperti gerigi.

“Lima menit lagi,” bisik Jinyoung.

“Apa ini? Aku tidak salah dengar, ‘kan?”

“Ugh, jangan membuatku kesal. Kubilang lima menit lagi, oke?”

Jaebeom mengecup kening dan daun telinganya. “Sepanjang waktu pun boleh.”

“Astaga, aku benar-benar ingin muntah mendengarnya. Jangan pernah coba-coba berbicara seperti itu lagi! Belajar dari siapa kau ini?!”

“Kawanku, J-Jackson....”

Jinyoung menggeleng, mendongak, mengecup leher Jaebeom singkat. “Lupakan saja, aku tidak terima dia mengajarimu yang tidak-tidak.”

“Ahaha, baiklah.”

Lima menit berubah menjadi sepuluh menit, sepuluh menit berubah menjadi dua puluh menit, terus larut menjadi setengah jam, menjadi satu jam penuh. Pelukan yang terjadi diselingi obrolan dan tawa ringan, serta kecupan kecil di beberapa kulit wajah dan leher. Setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti, Jaebeom benar membuatkan sarapan untuknya (Jinyoung tidak yakin itu dapat disebut sarapan lagi) dan menemaninya seharian penuh di apartemen mengisi hari libur.

Jika begini, Jinyoung tidak sungkan mengubah jadwal setiap pagi kalau dengan seperti itu ia dapat memperoleh dekapan dari Jaebeom. Ia tidak akan bilang jika hal itu telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari hobi baru (siapa yang bisa mengalahkan pelukan Jaebeom?). Kesempatan berikutnya, ia akan menambah estimasi waktu.

“Apa?” tanya Jaebeom melihat Jinyoung terus menatapnya. Lelaki itu menunduk, lalu berbalik melihat punggung. “Apa ada sesuatu di bajuku?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa, sayangku.”

Jinyoung, katakanlah, sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari libur selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> what a great stuff to start 2020. happy new year, everyone!


End file.
